The Time Traveling Backstabber
by Happy Sock
Summary: They never thought it would happen. They never saw it coming, either- and they never knew how powerful one strength could be. Challenges are harder than ever, and fate is more brutal then before. Demigods try to capture the problem, and never succeed- but maybe they should try to work together...
1. Please? Chapter one of the story!

Nico diAngelo needed this quest.

Needed isn't a word, but Nico thought it was.

A boy with black shaggy hair, black jeans, white converse (with drawn on skulls) with a white polo shirt twisted a ruby eyed skull ring on his left pinkie finger. "Chiron, somethings up. I have...a feeling. I know, I think I believe what is going on." The boy said, flipping his haircut. It was surprisingly brushed, but it looked uncared for. He knew never to go near Aphrodite cabins 'Free Haircut!' day.

A man in a motorized wheelchair turned about to face the young man, and spoke, making eye contact. They both held the gaze. "And, how do you know? Have you had a dream, or have you been sent a message by a satyr? Or do you just have a _feeling?" _ The man named Chiron said coolly, very curious, but not being mean.

"I know...because...because..." The boy mumbled. "Its a feeling, Chiron." He awkwardly said.

"Feeling something is different than knowing, Nico." He sounded one of the Japenense kung-fu masters who seem at peace 24/7, even when everything is wrong. "One time, I thought my mac n'cheese was ready, and it wasn't."

_When did this go to the topic of macaroni and cheese? _

"Of course, there was the time my pizza was right..." Chiron thought, but jarred himself back to reality. "But as I said, Nico, feelings aren't knowing. I am sorry to say this, but I can't grant you a quest."

Nico had been bracing for it, and he nodded. He couldn't bother Chiron 24/7 about having a quest- it would be pointless, right? He could practice archery and try to fail- um, succeed? Yeah!

He walked off, with Chiron calling, "But Nico, rarely, the feeling is true."

_ But Nico, the feeling is rarely true..._

Below, the ground faintly rumbled, "_Ah, hero, you are right...But who told you?"_


	2. Murder & Gaea The Lying Game

**Disclaimer: Under any circumstances, I probably won't own PJO. All I own is Maddy, and all the other characters will come later as I promised, but this is a good decent part of the story. I. HAVE. SO. SHORT. CHAPTERS. ABOUT. HER.**

* * *

><p>Gaea needed plan to over throw the gods.<p>

And she needed it _now._

She had tried consluting her minions, but they didn't have a plan.

Except for her greatest mind, one called 'Murder'. Murder was very good at these plans because- he was good with murdering. As he told his plan to her, she seemed to absorb it carefully. "I see," She said, after Murder told the startegy. "How will be able to do so?" She asked. They were in a private room, with Nature in it. She was dressed in a green tunic and hood, her blue hair moving exactly like a small stream, her brown eyes looking like dirt. Her skin tone changed every few seconds- to dark, Asian, tanned, white, sometimes even prints of animals.

"I've found the best minds- dead or alive- and they all made a huge contraption. Disguised as a normal object. I had to put a week blessing on the dead- to be able to make the traveler in a week. It is disguised as-"

"My Lord!" Wooden doors clanged at the other end of the room. She whipped her head on her face and slowly moved towards the intruder, matching the wind. She said coolly, "Yes, my dear follower? You are..." She tried to think of the name that belonged to the face. "Maddy," Murder breathed next to her. "Yes Maddy?" Gaea beckoned the young woman closer.

"From the camp...we've recived news that... Nico has felt something. He sensed a plan..." She trembled a tiny bit. "Is that true, m'lady?"

"Yes, dear child, but my plan has not gone into action. I just heard of it." Her eyes looked at Maddy and moved forward. Poor Maddy trembled a bit harder. "Oh, don't tremble dear," She said, smirking. "You are talking to the creator of Earth, one who is nice and rules to great power."

Maddy whimpered and trembled a bit more- she was only six and got hypnotized by Gaea and her followers. She prayed her mother, Athena, was watching- but would her mother think she was a traitor?

"He talked to the leader of the camp...To see if he could..." She thought for a quick second, not wanting Nico to get killed. Then after that second, she made up a huge lie: "He thought someone stole something. He thought that maybe, he could retrieve it."

Maddy looked at Gaea, who in a swift motion, was talking with Murder in whispers. They did not have hand motions, for they seemed to have a argument, even with both hoods on.

"The child lies-"

"I believe her."

"But I know! The child lies!"

Gaea held up a hand, and said again, "I believe her, Murder. Do you make the decisions?"

Murder answered with a quiet no.

"Then, I make the decisions. And I do believe she is telling the truth. Child, are you telling the truth?" Gaea said the last part loudly, and directed to Maddy. She nodded quite quickly. "Alright, you are dismissed." Maddy ran out of the room, dfown the hall, to tell the other young half-bloods what happened.

"How would he know?" She mused. "You did think of the plan, a week ago, a month escaping the spirits from the Underworld. But how would he know we had a plan?" She muttered to herself.

"I do not know, my Lord. But he..? How?"

"That is a question I am asking myself, Murder. Now be off. I have quite some thinking to do."


	3. Main, Semi, Minor?

**Man. This was Freakin' hard, people. like, utterly, super duper hard. I try to fufill your wishes, but every one has a really great impact on the story.**

**1. Go to Google**

**2. Type in pen name (i.e. Denim Jeans)**

**3. Add the word fanfiction(NO QUOTES! IT WORKS AWESOME WITHOUT IT.)**

**4. Voila! You got the name! Just click the first one (not adveristment) tHATS HOW TO GET TO EACH OTHERS, BECUASE IT SIMPLY FAILS IF i PUT THE LINK, IT MESSES UP. :P**

Main:

Alexia Smith- Aphrodite-Creator: Denim Jeans .net/u/3110640/

Karti Donnor (Shes a half-blood, I think) -Pan- Creator: rlb190

Tapia Truth-Iris- I3Elfangor

Kyanna Rinas-Athena- Creator: Nikita Jackson 1997

Amy Athuras -Athena- MYTHaphorical

Semi/Main:

Bella Johnson-Hestia- Creator: Bella Jackson

Zeke Sieghart-Hecate- Creator: MYTHaphorical

Malcom Gray -Hecate- Creator: shock689

Eileen Nakamura-Nemesis- Creator- BAFlash

Perry/Aidan Dean -Janus-(?) Creator: Crane's Shadow

Julez Saunders -Athena- Creator: Julez5853

Minor:

Remess Forblood-Athena- Creator: marlib

Sarah Harabrush-Hecate- Creator: Denim Jeans

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. The Dream  cue dramatic music

**I am seriously trying to get everyone in, (Yes, Theonechance, I am including your chartacter.) But I was up at 11 last night, supposedly studying for a test in two weeks, when I decided to give everyone where the chartacter is. But everyones character has a good decent part, so I can guarantee that the minors will seem they have a huge part. Onwards with the story! Oh, sorry if I messed up :/ as I said...**

**1 Question is **dreamt **A word?**

* * *

><p>It had been a busy week.<p>

Satyrs were tired from delivering half-bloods, one or two demi-gods have been tired from defeating monsters and nearly getting killed. Everyone was finally happy, the week was finally over, and so far, no one seemed to be killed from the malfunctioning lava wall or the messing up magic arrows. (Percy Jackson seemed to mess up the arrows as soon as he touched his) And it was a day after the talk with Chiron. After sing-a-long, everyone went to all of the demi-gods fell asleep walking towards the house (The Hermes and Apollo cabin did) and some not touching the makeup removers and going straight to bed (Aphrodite cabin).

And Nico diAngelo had the strangest dream.

_A girl was running down the halls of a unknown place. "Hey!" Nico called. She turned around to make sure no one was following. _

_She had gray eyes that struck right on him for a second, brown hair pinned into a pony tail. "I'm going to get killed..." She murmured, whipping her head back and walking faster. Nico looked at her weirdly. She came to huge wooden doors with brass handles. She swung them open and wheezed, "My lord..." She ran into a room with nature flowing into it. Trees of all kinds, perfectly cut grass and a river with surrounding plants seemed to say, "Welcome home," with butterflies all over the place. The only darkener on the image were two figures- one with a green cape and blue trim and one with a black cape and red trim seemed to argue quite loudly._

_"You said it was supposed to be ready _today!" _The green hooded figure screeched. "They have one more day, m'lady. I have full faith in them, dead or alive."_

Dead or alive? Father said that spirits...escaped,_Nico thought, his eyes bugging out, his face getting confused. "One day? You li-" The green one yelled again, but the black one nudged her and pointed. She was about to rant off the _

_The woman noticed the child standing. "Maddy!" She said, plastering a fake smile under her hood. You could barely see the beginning of her nose, but there was a huge smile on her mouth._

_"Darling," She said carefully, doing the whole Cruella de Vil thing like Glenn Close did. The youngster named Maddy started to shake slightly. "What is it news about the one named Nico?"_

_Nico didn't have time to think. "Still as same, Highness. He still wants to retrieve something, and to get it back."_

What? _Nico instantly thought, his hair pricking up on his skin. Who would talk about him? What does he want to retrieve? And so far, he didn't want to retrieve anything. Not that he knew of, anyways._

_"So what have you came in for this time?" The other sneered. She put up a hand at the other one. "Hush, Murder. I am quite mad at you. Enough to do what happened to Japan, both natrual disasters." She looked back to the child. "Yes, Maddy?"_

_"It seems that the plan you have looking for, has been done. I heard news and was sent by higher leauges to tell you." She showed a tattoo, but she was trembling a bit harder, violently shaking. He saw it was, indeed, a real, true tattoo. And he was older than the girl and he doesn't have one!_

_ It was a small flower. "I am in the Daisy leauge. The Evergreens sent me." The woman nodded. "I see. And, tell the evergreens that you have done a fantastic job."_

_She turned. "And tell the Evergreens to kill Nico and any of his friends. I feel he is a threat...that has to get gone."_

_Nico looked around, to see if anyone heard. He shaked exactly like Maddy, hoping to get out of this. He tried hard but Maddy ran straight into him, and he woke up._

Some cabins away, eight children woke up in the Hermes cabin. 7 were unclaimed and 1 was sleeping in his own cabin. "Leah?" A voice said from the window.

"Yeah?" A muffled one came from the opposing corner.

"I had a weird dream."

"Really? I had one too. It was about a girl, and she had news, and these cloaked hooded figures got information, and she had a tattoo, and they wanted to kill a guy named Nico..."

"What if I said I had the same dream?"

"Ha! Like that is-"

"I wasn't kidding."

"Alexia, if we shared the same dream-"

"I had the same." Another voice said. Both girls looked at the sound of the voice. "Me too," Another voice came. "Same here."

"Me too."

"Me...three!"

"And I guess we all had the same dream."

* * *

><p>One out of the twelve kids in the Hecate cabin, one woke up. "Freaky dream." The awake one murmured. "Maddy...the girl..." He felt deeply sorry, for having a tattoo, because the thought of seeing a six year old getting a needle pushed into the skin was probably something anyone would want to stop.<p>

What the heck are the ranks? Daisy were obviously the lowest. The Evergreens sounded important. Who was the lady?

He racked his brain for who was nature-y, and thought- Pan- no. He was gone. Satyrs? Maybe. But why would they turn against..?

He thought for some moments, and shrugged. It was just a dream...

* * *

><p>Depressing part about the Boreas cabin:<p>

_No. One. Is. There._

Of course, there is one child. And that get super lonely. And you don't get to tell people about your nightmares, or chat with.

Up side: Whole freakin' cabin to yourself. No one yells at you for making messes.

And: You get the Wii. (Boreas gave his kid a Wii. Chiron hasn't provoked it, because it is a disgrace to take away a gift. Everyone knows that, Ancient Rules or common sense)

But this time the girl was desperate need of a cabin mate. She had the strangest dream. What about the person in the black cloak? Who was the person? Maybe if she knew that, she could go to the other hooded figure...

* * *

><p>In the cabin of Janus, another woke up. He tried waking his cabin mates, but they were in a peaceful bliss.<p>

"I swear. If I run into the girl, she is coming to Camp Half Blood with me," He thought. "Mortal or not." He looked at his brothers and sisters, in a heavy sleep, rivaling the Hypnos cabin.

"How I dreamt of that, I have no clue..."

* * *

><p>And, of course, other cabin children woke up, like Iris and Athena, all having the same dream.<p>

And no one had a clue who it was about, but they all fell back asleep for three seconds and sat up immediately, and all thought:

_Gaea._

**This isn't my fave chapter, and this one pretty much was suckish by my standards. I really didn't enjoy that I kept switching back and forth, so I might change it. Oh, and I'm going to try to update/make/post a chaptah every day! Thank you so much! **_  
><em>


	5. OMG

**EEP! Okay, you're like, "WHAT? WE JUST HAD A GAEA CHAPTER! WE BARELY GOT TO SEE OUR CHARACTERS!"**

** But guess what? I am seriously bored. So I'm like, "They love Maddy! So why not?" But you might be sayin', "We don't exactly like Maddy the TRATIOR." And I'd gasp...and so on and so on. but this is where everythin' gets INTRESTIN'. Yup. I love Maddy though. I imagined her with pale skin, brown hair and grey eyes. (Athena, remember?) but you might be hatin'. But you have to feel sorry, because:**

** I mean, SHE WAS HYPNOTIZED BY MURDER AND OTHER FRIENDS TO JOIN GAEA! this is mostly about Murder. I haven't decided what Murder is *looks at Denim Jeans* but...yeah.**

**P.S. the quote under this is from my story **I'm sorry, but...** read it to check it out! *Fist pumps* **

* * *

><p><em>"I have to surrender sometimes, but that doesn't mean I have to surrender all the time, ya know?"<em>

I have to admit, joining Gaea wasn't easy. She did whisper things in my ear, her voice rolling across the winds, trickling in the grass. She taught me about half-bloods, her voice flowing through the river. Her winds softly chanting to become one with her. Before was easy. Not choosing to be with her was easy. But you had to restrain yourself. All humans did it. And from a demi-gods point of view, they just defeated a guy who was trying to rule the world, and now they have to defeat the mother, which is a million times crazier. Which is true.

I swear, the lady is crazy. Having Earth fighting against you? Heres a glimpse at how she goes _easy_ on people:

See, one day some men tried to escape where we are, but they didn't make it far. The whole building- if it is a building-saw what she did to the guys.

To the first guy, she knocked -no pun- the wind out of him. She summoned harsh winds to knock against him, seizing him upwards, all of the air in the place joining together and strangling him, rising him higher and higher until I had to pull down my hood to make sure it wouldn't fall off. He was chocking at the throught, cutting off the oxygen to the brain.

She made the air that was in his lungs inflate, bigger and bigger until she dropped him, leaving him gasping for air, but he was in a bubble that there _was_ no air, and I guess you can think what happened to him after.

To the second and third guys, she knocked them down with wind, creating a barrier of fire, higher than I've ever seen. The barrier went closer and closer, almost catching one guys hair on fire and the others leather loafers were melting off before his own eyes, and they got turned into ashes...

The fourth guy probably got the worst. He started taunting Gaea, and she did the worst: She knocked him to the ground, making him twist and roll. But the man was not fooled by her antics. He was a sorcercer, and sent water at her.

Probably not the best thing to do.

She sent the water straight at him, but he conjured a barrier of fire around him, The water stopping at the beginning. She had more water exginshing the fire. He faced her and sent water and wind whooshing at her at a alarming speed. She stopped it, lifting him up with a simple flourish of the finger, and lava shot out of nowhere, waiting for the command to kill. Vines sprung up, also waiting for a command.

"And so," She said softly and cooly, gathering all elements around him and watching him shiver, like Lord Voldemort, and asked, "You dare to offend me? I should have you know, I am only going my _easiest_ on you. The others- they barely got hurt. Almost," she walked near the sorcerer, stuck her face in the lava and whispered, "In the most painful, sorry ways."

And all I remember was a screaming that shook the place, a deafening laugh, and a shower of light. A wave roared in my ears, and a hiss of a fire breathing for the last moment. I only blinked, and I found that I was standing in Gaea's special room, sitting down, my hood down apon my shoulders and having tea. "So sorry about that interruption, my dear. Have some tea."

* * *

><p>*Camp Half-Blood, Archery range: 10:17 AM*<p>

"I am so going to win," A boy muttered as he focused his mind on getting three bull-eyes in a Archery range, ignoring kids shooting arrows around him. He flipped his dark blonde hair, his light hazel eyes full of concentration. "Nope!" A teen with jet black messy hair and light brown eyes grinned at the target beside his. "If you do, then you're going to seem better than me." He pouted at the thought.

"I am, Zeke." The blonde one said as Zeke grinned and added, "Which you will never be as awesome as me." The two boys over lapped the words by accident.

"Hey! I said I wanted to be called Sieghart, not Zeke! My first name is so...overrated, Hunter." Zeke-Sieghart fumbled for words. _Calling him Zeke isn't wrong. Maybe because calling_

"Sure, _Sieghart__. _Whatever you say, Lord _Sieghart_." Hunter said with sarcasm.

"That's right! You bow down to...whatever you called me, and forfeit. Just be a fair man and set your bow down."

"Be a fair man? Thats what you call a loser. Losers forfeit." Hunter glared daggers at Sieghart. Sieghart did the same. The two boys finally fired, still glaring, and not even noticing Siegharts arrow almost hit a tree and Hunter almost killed a squirrel. They did notice, however, when Aphrodite girls strolled by. The rage in both teens started to melt into swoon. "Why, hello there..." Hunter muttered. He looked down at his bow.

"Hey..." He muttered slowly, his eyes tracing the nearby area. He saw a arrow in a tree.

"My arrow!" Sieghart yelled. The advanced archers looked at the two weirdly. "Forget it." Hunter placed his bow down. "I'm going to my cabin. I need a Coke."

"You're forfeiting!" Sieghart jumped like a girl, High School Musical style. "No," Hunter responded, "I'm taking a break."

"That's still the same!" Sieghart yelled as he jogged away from the range and to the oldest and- er, rotting cabin. Hermes, everyone thought, should get a cabin looking like it _won't_ fall down.

Chiron agreed, but he was only the _activtes_ director. Mr. D was not really listening to the campers, and he believed the "cabin looks just fine, it doesn't need any touch ups."

But they all knew he was saving up to buy the old rare Pacman game, and he usually spent the money he was saving on useless things.

Hunter hopped up the stairs and walked through the open door. No one was in the room.

_Strange._ Hunter looked around and opened a floorboard, a habit he had since he got introduced to the floorboard hiding the Coke.

"I see you've been having Coke. Can I ask for one, or is that too much for a son of Hermes?"

Hunter whipped around at the voice. A figure was hooded in a black cloak and red trim. The hood fell off and a girl was revealed. Her hair fell through the cloak, reminding Hunter of caramels. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet, solemn and scary. He saw a small spark of fire near her hand, and he jumped. She whipped her hand behind her. He eyed her carefully, and she sighed and brought her hand out, a full fire erupting from the palm. He stood still and looked at her, looking at the cloak. "Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"It was...a dare."

"Why is there a fire in your hands...?"

"I have a lighter. I found it in the Big House."

"Oh, but why..."

"It looked cool." The girl answered quickly. Too quickly. Like it was planned.

"Who are you? I've seen you before. You work for-"

"Yes, I do. And, I say, prepared to die." She sneered at the thought and said, "That was SO cliche."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Oh, well I thought updating was typing :P I guess its not. REPHRASING! I will type every day and TRY to get a chapter in. Mostly you will see a chapter or two on weekendsa and one or two in the week, because I like long chapters. I'm running around like crazy (have I told you lately...Vicky Justice style :) ) So really, I guess I was lying. :( Authors CAN'T lie. ;/ But I didn't know what it WAS. So...**


	7. Sneak Peek 1: Hunter

**Sneak PEEK! I'll be crowding your inbox with these! But I'm so sorry I havent updated! I PROMISE I WILL TODAY! YAY! NO WAITING! Soooo heere you go! Sneak peeks are short! SOOOO...**

* * *

><p>The girl looked so much like Murder...<p>

_But maybe she is,_ A small nagging voice told him. He assured himself, _No way!_

He blocked out one last thought after the voice said, _But what if she is?_

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie: YAY! <strong>

**Me: I know, I've finally updated!**

**Maddie: No, you're going to finally get done with that huge chapter!**

**Me: Shhh! Don't tell!**

**Maddie: OKAY! HEY, BRINA HAS A NEW CHAPPIE! IT'S NOT COOL!**

**Me: What! I've pulled three all nighters working on that chapter! **

**Maddie: I know. But I'm not in it! That's not fair!**

**Me: You got a chapter! **

**Maddie: Fine, fine. Stay tuned later today for the new chapter! **

**Me: And happy late St. Patties Day! **


	8. Sneak Peek 2: Leah

**Yay**!** Finally, another sneak peek! This one? Leah! I'm doing it in order, but I haven't wrote some, so I'm typing my fingers off. They're really numb right now. Seriously. They're tingling with "OMG MY REVIEWS WILL LOVE THIS ONE!" I love you guys. You're my motovation. Tell me though- which couples do you guys think should get together? (Well, people that should!) I'm a Aphrodite child so I'll work my magic :)**

* * *

><p>She doesn't know his name- heck, why would she? She'd blush furiously and mutter something like, "Hello," and immediately walk away.<p>

Hades knows how Chiron talks to her. She doesn't even speak.

Eh...Let's rephrase that. She never speaks in _public._

* * *

><p><strong> Short, IK! YAY! Sorry if these get annoying!<strong>


	9. Sneak Peek 3: Alexia

**Finally! I hope you review as quick as I can type (really, copying and pasting) Alexia is here! Yes, I might take time, my friends, but I haven't wrote ALL of them.**

* * *

><p><em>One of these days,<em> She promised her self, walking out of the "Godly" bathroom and into the sunlight, _I will be able to call myself normal._ She let a small smile on her lips, not struggling against it.

Hm. Maybe Alexia was turning normal.

_Not this time,_ _I won't play the serious Aphrodite girl,_ she thought as she grinned, walking slowly then picking up speed as she thought, _Never again._

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad (I hope not)? Awesome! (Try to fit that into your review!)<strong>


	10. Sneak Peek 4: Sieghart

**Fourth one, in four minutes! Who now? Sieghart! I'm whipping up characters faster than you can say pucabrinawritesagain x100! :) **

* * *

><p>Sieghart grinned. He had never liked Steph. He was tired, because all the anger that was bubbling inside him was gone. He thought of Steph- oh, how more ugly she would be when she came out! (He knew that she always had this French shampoo, conditioner, and everything to make her hair "perfect". He had enfused the different colors, such as green for the conditioner, purple for the shampoo, orange for the body wash (so her skin can be hideous too) and yellow for the de-tangler.)<p>

Sieghart was a mastermind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh, Sieghart is bad.. :) He's a cutey, I can imagine. Sort of like Eddie on House of Anubis. (Watch the show! I am in love with Brad Kavnagh. Or however you spell the British name.)<strong>

**So I have a kid named Ben in my class, and he's from England! So I call him "Brit Boy" And he calls me "American Girl". See? We rule at making up names. ;)**

**~Brina **


	11. Character Profiles!

**I just made a FictionPress! Its called** _Fibble _**but I'm foucusing on school. Oh, and I'm having small sections of the chappie about what the chartacters are like :) Oh, and I'm placing a surprise character (my own, course) And the reason why I'm not coming on, but I'm working on extremly long, some short chappies. :) About seven right now!**

**I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK, SORRY! MCAS PREP STARTED IN December!**

* * *

><p>If Hunter could speak, he would. But he couldn't. His mouth was frozen together, his body clutching the bottle of soda. Her eyes were filled of determination, holding the sword. He didn't know she was so close to dropping the sword.<p>

And then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods...your face..." The sword clanged to the floor and she placed her hands on her knees, her eyes cracking because she was laughing. "Don't worry, it's a joke. Fun stuff. I'm joking. C'mon, jokes are cool, right? Right?"

Hunter merely nodded. Who should he blame? The 'gods'? Her for pulling that scary prank?

His DAD? Yeah, that seemed okay. The girl stopped laughing sometime he was thinking that.

"Anyways, I was just scaring you. Looks like I did a good job. Oh, well, I guess there's another time for every prank."

She walked out the door and Hunter finally decided it was time to move. The girl looked so much like Murder, but her voice was off. Murders voice was lower. Sarahs voice didn't match up.

_But maybe she is,_ A small nagging voice told him. He assured himself, _No way!_

He blocked out one last thought after the voice said, _But what if she is?_

* * *

><p><em>If I feel like you're right, then how can I feel you're so <em>wrong?

That was a question most people think about subconsciously. For Leah Sphere, she doesn't bother with the question. Shw would rather avoid the question and keep her hands in her pockets, hoodie up and walking, staring at the ground.

Leah minded her P's & Q's. She didn't like being in the spotlight. She totally HATED it.

She was shy and delicate, like a closed up tulip. It took tons of work to get her to open up- but when you did, the hard work would pay off, and she would be blossoming and running circles around others.

Saddest part about that: No one had actually _tried_ that. No one wanted to see the inner flower, so here she was, closed up and minding her buisness, when HE struck.

She doesn't know his name- heck, why would she? She'd blush furiously and mutter something like, "Hello," and immediately walk away.

Hades knows how Chiron talks to her. She doesn't even speak.

Eh...Let's rephrase that. She never speaks in _public._

She does speak to people, like say Alexia Smith. First, to be nice. Now, to trade insults. More she trades insults (inside her head) than say them, but still. But how that happened- the feud- is _another_ story.

* * *

><p>Alexia was looking at herself in a mirror of the dirty girls bathroom. She frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. She lifted one eyebrow in a questioning look, then sighed.<p>

She was _failing_ at looking normal.

Some think she's pretty inside and out- sleek body, snappy additude, and violet red hair. Boys think she's hot. Leah Sphere thinks she's hot and cold. Alexia wants to think shes normal. _One of these days,_ She promised her self, walking out of the "Godly" bathroom and into the sunlight, _I will be able to call myself normal._ She let a small smile on her lips, not struggling against it.

Hm. Maybe Alexia was turning normal.

_Not this time,_ _I won't play the serious Aphrodite girl,_ she thought as she grinned, walking slowly then picking up speed as she thought, _Never again._

* * *

><p>Sieghart grinned. First week, first big prank!<p>

He thought this was the best thing ever. A few weeks ago, at the Stolls, they watched the chock full of pranks movie, The Parent Trap. (Lindsay Lohan, because Connor had a crush on her back then when it came out) and Sieghart did the scene where the cabin of Annie's friends are booby trapped.

He admired his work, looking at his ten booby trapped sisters and brothers. He looked at Marie, who was sleeping in his bed. Or was supposed to sleep. He has a soft spot for the blonde six year old. He would never booby trap her- she would find it funny what happened to her brother and sisters.

He looked at his glow and the dark watch. He placed it on the manniquien with honey on the front smirking. Three AM- perfect for pranking! Even better, that they don't know were the trip wires, maple syrup/honey floor or anything was.

He slammed his glass plate (To wake them) on the wall opposite from him, aimed at the precise spot were the box was to clean up the shattered plate. One kid, heard the crash. "GUYS!" He yelled. "Steve, what?" Another voice was heard. The voice screamed. "COCKROACH!" (A cockroach was dangling by the girls bed, right over her.)

Others woke up. One stepped into honey/maple syrup batch, feet stuck like superglue on the floor. One had whipped cream all over the body, clothes and bed. Another had itching powder all over the body- even all the clothes, bedsheets, and every inch Sieghart could get without waking him up but make really bad.

One stepped into the maze of string covering the place, getting tangled and screaming, "WAKE ME UP! A SPIDER WEB! HERE!". Steph, got up without a scratch on her and went to the bathroom in the cabin and started taking a shower.

Sieghart grinned. He had never liked Steph. He was tired, because all the anger that was bubbling inside him was gone. He thought of Steph- oh, how more ugly she would be when she came out! (He knew that she always had this French shampoo, conditioner, and everything to make her hair "perfect". He had enfused the different colors, such as green for the conditioner, purple for the shampoo, orange for the body wash (so her skin can be hideous too) and yellow for the de-tangler.)

Sieghart was a mastermind.

* * *

><p>Bella Johnson poked her head through a fire. It tickled, so she giggled. Her friend, Leah Sphere, looked at her weirdly. "Doesn't that hurt?" Leah asked. "Nope!" Bella replied. "Oh. It looks like it does, because it hurts people."<p>

Bella shrugged. "My moms Hestia and all, so shes not right here anymore." She pointed in the seat she was sitting in. "Jake said I need to take Hearth duty since I've been doing "blackmailing" the cabin. This is a bad job, anyways, so I'm taking a place for Mom. Godly duties. She made sure this one could touch ."

"Wait." Leah looked over at Bella. "Hestia is a_ maiden _goddess." Bella poked the fire, looking at Leah with a questioning look, saying, _So?_

"Yeah."

"So how is she your mom?"

"Fire. I was born by fire. Through it."

"Thats amazing."

"I know. I'm pretty awesome."

Leah groaned. "Here comes the huge ego." But she could not help smiling, for Bella was a funny person.

"There once was a awesome god, named Hestia. She was the fire goddess, and I totally think she and Hephaestus should get together. Anyways, so she conjured a awesome fire, being a awesome god..."

* * *

><p>Trying once more, he tried doing what his whole family could.<p>

Magic.

Not magicians- those, that you hire, usually have relatives or knew people who could do real magic and wanted to imitate. He saw his little sister move water, his mom could change her look in a blink of the eye. His dad could do nothing, just like him.

For now.

He was bound to get a power. He sat alone in a Hermes cabin- he wasn't claimed yet, and the cabin had gone off doing their own things. Neither was his power, but you had to sit alone to enhance it. Activate it. Whatever it was, he just wanted his power! He had tried what- a year, two years trying to get his power?

A shadow flickered. His eyes snapped over to it. It flicked, it moved, and the bookcase wasn't moving, was it?

No. It wasn't.

He grinned a faint smile. With more thought, the bookcase shadow moved a circle, the exact shape he thought of. He knew exactly what his ability was, but he had_ no_ idea how to use it.

* * *

><p>Eileen Nakamura wore her eye patch every day, just going through a life like a normal half blood. The basics, trying to keep yourself alive while killing monsters and surviving whenever- and all the drama.<p>

Her eye patch? Wait, what?

But alas, my readers, it is true. Eileen wore an eye patch. Some think she wants to be a pirate. Others think she has a weird eye condition and keep it mysterious, or shes just psycho...("Well," a young camper argues, "her brother was!")

Nope, no, aucun to the last.A tragic death causes her to have that eye patch. Her twin, Ethan, wore it. But as she saw him fall- a heart shattering moment- she carefully took his eye patch off his body and carefully put a balence vow on it. A heart breaking moment, for ones who saw it...

Eileen was currently sitting at her cabin's porch looking at the night sky. She sighed. Ethan liked doing this too. Her dead twin. She sighed loudly. She longed to be with him. His laughter cheered her up, being the older brother he cracked lame jokes making her smile, and they fought, but usually that was pointless things about who gets the bike trip or who gets to drive the car to the store. Eileen hated the fact that without her dead brother, she was sad. But she had other people-er, beings- to cheer her up. The satyrs are pretty cool, (rude, some) but cool. The nymphs were awesome too, with the basket weaving and all. Give them some reeds and they'll be knotting away. (They have pretty cool designs, but you have to pay them Nymph-Currency.) Dryads were nice, but chatty.

Reeeeaaaallllyyyy chatty.

She remembered staying in the woods and telling Chiron that he needs to build her mother's cabin. "Jackson's deal counts," She would say, and the immortal centaur would have nothing to say back. She remembered why she was outside, at the stars.

_O, Mother, I pray this to you..._

* * *

><p>"Remmess." A gravelly voice shook a young girls thoughts when she was in the musty so-called 'library' which was a room full of old books. "Yes, Miss Kilon?" The young girl asked the head director of the Miss Hinty's Orphanage for Girls. Remmess met the eyes of the sad old widow. Her red hair was pulled tightly in a bun, her her black eyes big, sad, and emotionless.<p>

"Someone is here to adopt you, but not today. Please pack your bags and I'll direct you to the main office tomorrow."

At those words _adopt you_ the seven year old squealed so loud, it sounded like a yelp! She was _finally_ getting adopted. She rushed out of the musty room, flew down the corridor, her golden brown hair flying behind her, and her blue-gray eyes shining. She kept on squealing, getting strange glances at the small girl; the came to an abrupt halt then opened her door, almost knocking it down.

Remmess sat on her bed, sighing, her fingers lingering over the old yellow bed sheet, thinking of what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow! Tomorrow she will get adopted! Excitement rushed over her. So much excitement she felt sleepy. Adoption! Finally...

The young girl fell backwards, her back bouncing down on the bed then doing a small rebound. Her eyes slowly fell together, her smile fading into a emotionless straight face. Then, her strange dream began...

_A girl was running down the halls of a unknown place..._

* * *

><p>"Okay. So I was a dryad..." Karti Donner tilted her head in the Big House, sitting on a couch, playing Go Fish with Chiron (He liked old stuff. He thought this game was fun too, besides pinochle.) "But then, I got turned into what?"<p>

Chiron sighed. The ex-dryad was confused. "My dear Karti. You were 'touched'. That means, you were either blessed by Pan or some other ex-dryad who was blessed. After time, you became a half-blood. Slowly, though. After time, you emerged from your small blossom tree as a full half-blood."

Karti widened her eyes. Slowly over time? Blossom tree? "Who's my mother?" She asked.

"Blossom, the beautiful, yet vain dryad."

Karti widened her eyes even more. Blossom, the sacred dryad? Every she-dryad envied her. Every man-dryad wanted to be with her. But how could Karti be a descendant of someone so pretty? Even though she was wood, her dark brown hair fell in cascading rings, blossoms interwined in her hair. Green eyes that smiled in beauty.

"Chiron. I hate to say this, but get real." Karti laughed. "Me? A dryad? I have no memories of that. I was raised by my mom, and this was a summer camp we got a invitation to come. She could not see through the mist, but I could. Chiron, I hope you aren't lying. My mom looked like me, Chiron. Brown hair. Pale skin. Green and blue eyes, mixed into teal. I even have the same body structure, even I have her rosy cheeks."

"Karti, you used past tense, my dear." Chiron rode up to the teen in his motorized wheel chair. It now had marker drawn over it, sayings from the gods themselves. Karti looked away, out of the window of the Big House. "She died in a car accident two weeks later."

"That, my dear, is the mist."

"Chiron, you don't know what you're saying! My mother really died!"

"Who died what now?" A voice came from the open door way, and in strode no other than Blossom, the vain dryad.

* * *

><p>"Wait, I want to see!" A impatient Aphrodite child struggled in her seat. "Hold still, Betty." Sakirra Parks picked up a small brush and drabbed some light pink on the canvas she was working on. Betty figeted, her blonde rings cascading down like a waterfall. "Okay, want to look?" Sakirra asked the small child. "Yes, yes!" The Aphrodite child exclaimed. She hopped off the seat, and looked at her portrait. "Wow."<p>

The twelve year old blonde locks were shadowed so they would bring out the life in her blue eyes, which smiled with happiness. Her sculpture of her face was etched carefully, but it was not perfect (after all, Betty had been squirming.). Her pink cheeks and lips were brimming with her mothers beauty.

"I look like...my amazing self!" The youngster squealed. Sakirra laughed. "Here's a tip!" Betty cried as she folded open Sakirra's palm and dropped 2 drachmas in her now open hand. "Thanks, I wasn't expecting this..." Sakirra looked astounded at the drachmas.

"Theres more where that came from!" Betty took the portrait and walked away slowly as campers looked at the portrait, then whispered and pointed at Sakirra, then a line started forming.

Chiron came up in his stallion shape and asked, "Sakirra, you know that if you sell something here, you have to give twenty percent of the profit. Mr. D., wants some."

"Ten."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Offically ending this chapter so then I can work on the others. YAY!<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR OTHER CHARACTERS! I PROMISE THESE CHARACTERS WILL BE IN MY NEXT CHAPPIE: **

**Perry/Aidan Dean**

**Julez Sanders**

**Tapia Truth**

**Kyanna Rinas**

**Amy Athuras **


	12. BIRTHDAY! :

**I thought I was going to update tomorrow, but...**

**TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yes, the 27th is my b-day, and I can't do the 28th, (party) 29th is 6 test day, 30th is my grandma's birthday (and lives in no where, near a lake) and the 31st- updating day! This is a notice, so don't fret- working hard!**

**Your almost {guess my age here :) } year old, **

**-Socks**


	13. Well, we wrap up the characters!

**BTW, if you didn't get the OMG chapter, it means (Oh my Gaea!) Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. So, review! Check your email! I know I haven't got this story up and running in a long time, but I'm like finding something that I lost! (BTW, I lost my phone. My. Freaking. Phone!)**

* * *

><p>Perry sighed. He blinked a few times, one of his green eyes glinting with happiness, his other eye, the blue one, was pure hatered. This was a good day! Aidan hadn't came out, which means his multiple personality disorder was going right. Soon, he would be normal. He looked around the lonely Janus cabin, his brown hair flipping this way and that.<p>

_Think you could get rid of me, huh? _A nasty voice sounded that pounded his ears. Aidian. Aidan was Perry's alter ego- we all have one, correct? But Perry had his alter ego touched- somewhere, in a part of his brain, he unleashed the worst demon he could ever imagine; his opposite.

Sometimes, he'd think he was Quirrell and Lord Voldemort (that, somehow, did not exist) sharing a body, two faces. Of course, he would be the more good person, and his oppisite would be the bad. (You-know-who, that's who!)

It was quite funny- he did nor have a evil lord's face that was planning to take over the world, and he did not have two faces, just one. (His plan was to get rid of all muggles and muggleborns. He believed that they were not worthy. Yes, he did want to rule the world.) Nor was he a wizard- he was a half blood. And he was not trying to kill a boy with a lightning scar (and presumably fail, of course). The message was heard again: _Think you could get rid of me, huh?_

"Stop." Perrys voice commanded.

_Just because you're a child of the gods does not mean I am a fool! Look, just make me pull a prank! Have a fight with the Ares Campers! Kiss a girl who's already dating someone, and get her into a huge mess! Go insult Aphrodite campers and how ridiculous they look with makeup on! Burp in Mr. D's face, and say how good alcohol was! Just do something bad! It's fun! It's exciting! You can never go back! We can become me; Aidan!_

"But you're _me_, for gods sakes! Perry, not Aidan! Gods!" Perry cried in his head.

_Ah, speak of the gods. Look, goody-goody, why don't you be all me and I can send you to the back of your brain, where I am right now!_

"Sorry, Perry cannot be reached at this time. Please try another number or call back again." Perry mentally said. Then he mentally snipped the cord from Aidan from him, but he knew Aidan was going to come back...

* * *

><p>"Here she is, Julez Saunders! She beat me at air hockey." Alexia led Julez Saunders into the modern addition of the Hermes cabin. It was an addition that the Athena kids worked out with the Hermes kids. (Chores, secrets, the whole she-bang.) The addition had a pool table, two hockey tables, a ping pong table, a space for reading with comfy chairs, and another area with TVs, Xboxes, Wiis, PlayStations and other modern gadgets. The other teens were in the middle of the big common room. Julez immediately smiled as she saw<p>

She was introduced to Zeke Sieghart, (who wanted to be called Sieghart, but she refused- she was going to call him Zeke so he called her Julianna), Perry Dean, Sakirra Parks, Tapia Truth and Hunter Jacobson. She flipped her golden hair and parted out her long side bangs. Her gray eyes were traced with thought, when Alexia asked her to choose an opponent.

"Zeke." She shrugged and grinned simply, as the crowd went "Ooooohhh..." Sieghart grinned. He was a master at air hockey! No one could beat him! He was positive that a girl could not beat him.

As the two walked over, the five other teens crowded in a circle. "Bet you ten drachmas Sieghart likes her," Alexia grinned. "And, I'll pay each of you that much." "Well, I'm with Alexia." Sakirra grinned, looking over at the two supposed 'love birds'. Julez had just scored, her head thrown back, laughing. "Athena always wins!" She giggled as Sieghart put the puck back on the table and attempted to shoot. "Hm." Tapia mused. "Seems fair. I mean, they do look good together." Alexia softly high fived Tapia, and they both grinned.

"Well," Hunter whispered, "I don't think she's Siegharts type." Alexia gasped. How could that Hermes kid under estimate her power of match making? She was an Aphrodite child! Seriously! "Okay, people, people!" Perry restrained his whisper so the two air hockey opponents couldn't hear. "Let's make it fifty drachmas. I mean, Sieghart and Julez? Please." After whispering arguing, they settled the sides down: The girls believed that Sieghart and Julez will get together, whereas the guys thought there was no chance. The boys had to pay the girls fifty drachmas and do their chores for a month if the girls won; and vice versa.

But what if the two sides were both right? (And, right now, Sieghart is fuming/laughing/joking that he won against a girl. Here's what our author can uncover:

"Wow, I can't believe Alexia lost to you! She was really good, and so was I. But yet again, we spend all of our time here. I thought I could beat you! I mean, no offense."

"Well, I thought I could beat you, too, and look where my mother got me? The winner, Zeke, you're looking at the winner." The two faces were close. Julez could lean in and her lips would brush his- she felt his breath warm against her cheecks,

(A certain Aphrodite child waltzed up, and said, "Well, kiss each other!")

(Two certain boys start dragging her away and squabbling.)

"So...dinner?" Sieghart asked.

"I'd love to," Julez grinned. She looked back and was going to ask her friends to come, but saw Alexia's reddened face leaning towards towards Hunters, in an argument. Perry, Tapia and Sakirra were watching, and waved to the two compainons.

"Is that normal?"

"I think so. Race you to the Mess Hall?"

"You're on." And so the two sped off, Julez taking the lead...

* * *

><p>Kyanna Rinas stood in the arena, holding her sword <em>Wisdom,<em> and watched her oppenent scream, "You want some of this, huh? I'll show you this!" The girl opponent swipes in the air, demonstrating. "And that!" She twisted her sword into a near-by dummy.

Kyanna just smiled at her foolish partner, and saw what her partner was going to do, for she was closing in. _A jab on the right. Hit her on her hilt and twist._

Her instints kicked in and did not hit her on her hilt, but pushed her sword straight into her opposing chest, slamming the butt of the sword, leaving the sword scattering to the entrance of the Arena, and leaving her enemy defenseless.

"Well," she started, "I think i'm done for the day." Kaynna sighed and happily stode out of the Arena, leaving her enemy gawking.

Kyanna just kept grinning.

* * *

><p>Amy Aruha looked at the Aphrodite cabin, then at the Apollo cabin. How could two gods be so close but yet so far away? Well, it was a random thought, and it sounded Confusious like, so she pretty much let it slide. But she was right.<p>

_("People most often mistake Amy as an Aphrodite kid, giving her bubbly forgoing personality. But when you see her with a bow and arrows or at a sing along, well, you know shes a Apollo kid." Says Percy Jackson, in Demigod Times)_

Apollo kids as Aphrodite kids. Aphrodite kids with Apollo kids. Fun, loving, somewhat serious gods, Apollo and Aphrodite could get along, if it was for the fact that Apollo should stop making up rhymes about Aphrodite and her makeup, and Aphrodite would stop sending sunscreen to Apollo.

Amy noticed all of this, and added more foolish godly behavior that the two did. Pranks, history and tales incorporated into her theories.

If only Aphrodite kids were not mistaken as Apollo, and vice versa...

And Amy hated that.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN: If you say that your people like black, perfect for Nico, or depressed because something happens, emo or goth, or something that makes the relationship for Nico awesome, (three or more) I'm sorry, but I said 'No relationships (marrying, dating, crushing) on canon- meaning Nico' in the beginning. Sorry, but if I can't find another person to match, they're going to be single. <strong>

**Sorry. (Made some alterations on Tapia!)**

* * *

><p>"Ready for another rainbow?" Tapia Truth asked some little demigods, her black hair with rainbow streaks freshly braided and pretty. They all nodded, grinning loose teeth smiles. Girls and boys alike, some older demigods watched from a distance, wondering what in the name of Hades was going on.<p>

The two young bowl boys dunked a bowl in the stream and she dipped her hand in after they brought the plastic bowl to the surface. _O, Iris, another rainbow, at my will._

As she brought her hand out of the water and swiped it in a long wave, droplets from her wet hand fell to the the ground plopping. One child, blinking, just could not believe what she saw.

The water droplets rose from the ground, in steam form, and gathered into a big cloud. The cloud made a huge boom, and all went silent.

Then a rainbow appeared.

The young boys and girls clapped loudly, cheering for more. Some left and said thank you for the 'steamy rainbow' 'pretty rainbow' and headed off, but other children were glad to take place. Tapia's black ballet flats and jean shorts and her rainbow camp tee were all drenched with water. She noticed this, squeezed out some water and let the water drop to the ground, resserect from the ground, and turn into the big cloud and turn into a large rainbow with clouds at each end.

"Hey, I've never had clouds before," she mused as the water- rainbow trend erupted at Camp Half Blood. She saw the bowl the two boys left on the ground, immetdiatly scooped it up from the ground, and raced to the stream near the cabins. After a dunking session and tumbling into the water, she flung the water into the air and clapped her hands.

A big double rainbow appeared, getting attention, exactly what Tapia wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I PROMISED! I was babysitting, putting finishing touches on a cake and getting pulled out of the door as I write this. Denim Jeans, yes, you are right. Now you have the story in the hands of a thirteen year old! Yes! (I'm not supposed to share this, but I really don't care. I could be ten for all you know, but I assure you I am not.)<strong>

**So watch the Hunger Games, eat cake, and review as you wait for my iPhone, iPad, and Mac to -save and publish the next chappie.**

**-Socks**

**P.S. Sorry about the cliffie with Remmess. Next chappie will be hers and the end, others, and the true adventure will start.**


	14. Remmess and the Surprise

**Hello! Quickly going to say that Keme, my character, and Malcom Gray do not have Greek God parents. But I have done research! Some of these fanfictions DO NOT have Greek God parents. Only where it does not fit; then they have to turn to other resources. Trust me on this! No character profile for Keme! She gets hidden! *Wiggles eyebrows* Trust me, in future chapters, you will know what I mean. Onward with the story!**

**Oh, you thought I was fifteen, Shock? Nope. People do say I'm mature. :)**

**Found my phone! :)**

* * *

><p>Waking up, Remmess laughed. Adopted! Finally! She would miss the musty library and the smell of a crisp classic to be opened, or the wonderful books everyone lent her. For a young girl, she was at an extraordinary level in math, science and reading, and no body could teach such a young one so she played educational games on the computer to help her with understanding things. Her brown hair was spread out on the bead, not perfect but comfy. Her sparkling gray eyes dazed off to the white ceiling.<p>

And books.

She had recommended books with older kids and started conversations with them- other kids her age would be laughing and rolling in what, mud? Watching cartoons? Playing princess? Cowboys and Indians? She liked to think of her self as Constance from 'The Mysterious Benedict Society'. Young and smart. Yep. Young and smart.

She looked around her ex-room. How would her other room be like? Her room was white. White. And more white, mixed in with a beige carpet. Her room was bare, and her bag she was supplied with was full of clothes and books. Would her room be deep blue? Mellow yellow? Girly pink? Rusty red? Would it be full of books? What was the mother like? What was the father like? She wished they would treat her nicely, instead of Cinderella. Would it be a fun camp they owned? Who went there? Was her life going to be a Cinderella story?

Speaking of Cinderella... would she have brothers and sisters? That would be great! Baby brothers and sisters, who she could teach, and they could be smart, and wobble in the steps Remmess taught for them. An older sister would be wonderful, only if they treated her nicely. A older brother would be fun too.

"Remmess, time to go." Oh, how that young girl squealed with joy! She ditched her thoughts and hopped off her bed, looking at her plastic bag with delight. "Coming!" The young girl sang, skipping towards her bag, which was neatly next to the door. She bent down and picked up her bag and flung open her door with immense strength.

She turned to her room and yelled, "Good bye!" She turned towards the hallway, took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Adoption choice?" The old woman asked the man in the motorized wheelchair. The boy next to him whispered, "Mr. Chiron, it's Remmess. Remmess Forblood."<p>

"Forblood, hmm?" Wheelchair mused. "I know that line of desendents. Supposedly Athena had lessons of writitng with one of the fathers." The boy was a satyr who was not "adopted" yet.

The young boy nodded. His blonde hair flipped back, and his blue eyes flicking around. "Hmm. I would like Remmess Forblood."

"Oh, sweet girl. Good choice. But you're going to have a smart one on your hands." The elderly woman chuckled, her white hair shaking, her brown eyes twinkling with a joke. "Just keep her busy with puzzles and books and educational games. She enjoys them. Oh, and she's-"

"Twelve?" He asked wondrously. "Oh, I was going to say for her age- well, see for yourself. Remmess! Come! Remmess, time to go!"

Squeals and crashes were heard from the right of the building, and shouts of "Hey!" "Sorry!" Were heard.

A young girl stumbled out. She was tall, and lean. Her hair was thin and brown- her eyes fit perfectly with her pale olive skin- gray eyes. She had a plastic bag by her side- a smile was on her face, saying, "Hello World! Ready to make a Krabby Patty!"

(Wait, that's wrong. Let's try again.)

A smile was on her face like a kid in a candy store. "Well, you must be Remmess," Wheelchair rolled up with a smile on his face, looking at her with delight. "Are you here to adopt me?" She said out of pure pleasure. "Yes, yes I-" She threw her arms around him and grinned even wider. "Oh, thank you!"

As she let go of her new father, she saw he had a brown beard and brown hair. He had on glasses, his brown eyes grinning, just like his smile.

He signed papers while Remmess waited patiently. "Well," The old woman behind the desk said those words that she had always dreamed of. "Mr. Brunner, you are the official guardian of Remmess."

_*"If you wish to succeed in life, make perseverance your bosom friend, experience your wise counselor, caution your elder brother, and hope your guardian genius."  
>Joseph Addison*<em>

* * *

><p>Getting out of the orphanage was quite easy. As Mr. Brunner and his new adopted child said thank you and good-bye to the elderly woman and opened the door, Remmess took one last look where she had spent about seven years at. She looked at the front desk, the kitchen barely peeking out on the left. The old musty library with the ancient dusty coverings. The same library she had learned English, Spanish and German. The same library she had cracked open classics. The same library where she learned most everything she knows today. And all of that, fading with one single step. One single step, it seemed, to be free of the boredom and the incapability to speak with children her own age. So many words were exchanged, sometimes different lanugauges, floating around in this building, had dissapeared.<em> And,<em> Remmess realized, _all of my life I know was here. Leaving this would be starting something new, throwing away a painting that was painted, and starting with a blank canvas._ And so, Remmess let her hand reach out to brass handle, her hand lingering on the cold metal, when a large hand lightly was place on top of hers. She looked up, startled, but saw her new father's twinkling eyes and knew everything was going to be okay, and for once in Remmess' life, she felt loved and safe and cared for. Feelings she had read about, but never felt.

_*"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart." ~Hellen Keller*_

* * *

><p>Remmess learned so many things just by spending twenty minutes with her new father.<p>

One, he had a good whistle to hail a taxi, that was yellow as a bus and exactly the kind she saw in NY Cash Cab shows, the big yellow van with the 'New York Taxi' labeled on it. Two, even though he had a wheelchair, he could get into a car inside just fine with a little squirming and some pulling and a lot of pushing, he could get into the taxi just fine. Three, he studied in Greek Mythology and had a Greek Mythology camp for kids who wanted to learn and know what it was like life back then, when they worshipped the gods. That was pretty cool.

So learning different things from each other, Remmess told him what kinds of foods she liked and he would say with "Ambrosia," And she would reply, "The salad, right?" And he considered it and nodded.

(And what we know, reader, that Mr. Brunner is trying to conceal his identity.)

As Remmess told him all sorts of things, she asked him one question about dreams. "Mr. Brunner,"

"Oh, call me Chris." Mr. Brunner thought this was a good name since 'Mr. Brunner' seemed like a normal name and a ordinary last name needs a simple first name. Chris was also a disguse he had pulled off many years in his time- it also contained some of the letters of his true name.

"Chris? Well, _Chris,_ I had a strange dream last night. It was a girl and she was running down a gray hallway. A room was full of nature and two people were talking and the girl comes in, reporting that Nico da Mangleo has been asking to retrive something. I think he was the weird guy who flicked boogers at the teacher when I used to be in school-"

"Nico da Mangelo? Do you mean Nico di Angelo?"

"I guess I do...yeah, yeah, I do." Remmess looked at him with honesty and simply stated, "I think he's one of the good guys."

The ride was silent after Chris-Mr. Brunner said, "Indeed he is."

_* "What makes life worth living is knowing that one day you'll wake up and find the person that makes you happier than anything in the whole world. So don't ever lose hope and give up, everything turns out okay and the good guy always wins." ~Unknown*_

When Remmess saw the Greek Mythology camp, she thought it was cool. When she saw Percy Jackson move water, she knew this was not a camp at all. This was not a educational camp- this camp, the one Chris owned (now known as Chiron) was a real camp.

A real camp, meaning the Greek Gods existed. And you know what that meant?

The Greek Gods were real, and her mother, Athena, was always watching.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I'm not going to go on about Remmess, but she gets into the Athena cabin and yadayada. So I know you guys want a update, and I'm working the action chappie! YAY! <strong>

**So watch Tom and Jerry, listen to Train, and eat ice cream! See ya later!**

**-Sock**

**(For all of you guys waiting for the story to start, sorry, but this is a long sneak peek.)**

****A scream was heard.

Four half-bloods looked up ward and looked towards the voice. They couldn't see over the towering walls of the maze, but they were pretty sure they heard a scream. Remmess, the only half-blood who wasn't fighting, started running. Alexia held her back and shook her head. "Don't. It's just a waste of time."

Remmess broke off and walked away, and Alexia turned to the animal who she was fighting and saw the once dead brute was replaced by his brother. She did what all other half-bloods did- they slashed and fought, killing and doing the process again.

Another scream was heard, identical to the first scream, and shouting was heard. _"¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Necesito ayuda, ¡ay! Que alguien me ayude!" _

Amy heard this and notched another arrow on her bow and shot it at the incoming Acephali. The humanoid screamed, even having no head, and dropped to the ground in ashes. More headless humanoids moaned, seething revenge for what Amy had done. She looked at the Athena kids, in a group, killing monsters and jabbing at them. "Anyone know that language?"

Amphisbaena, the monsters Julez was fighting, yelled, "Nope, but Remmess does." Amy turned to Remmess. "It's Spanish for 'Help me! Please! I need help, oh my! Someone help me!'"

The half-bloods who finished fighting and were waiting for a second wave of monsters to attack, looked at each other.

They were not alone.

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Dumb? Ironic? Also, look for mistakes I've made! Thanks!**


	15. Cruella De Vil: Stopping!

**Oh my goodness, I just got this story up and running- then what happens? I get Cruella De Vil! In my school play! I know I should be sooo exicted but...**

**That means I don't have time for FanFic! :(**

**Poo.**

**Okay, so you might be mad- furious, even, that I'm putting the story on hold. I know I should be mad too (I am, of course) so you'll see less of my quick chapters and more of my long detailed ones, which I can work on the weekends. So all of you impatient people, out there, (this directs to **_you, _**rlb900, who seems to eat this story up and cannot get enough) but other people too. Get happy! Because...**

** I'm going to making a sequel! Yes! I will! And if you really want me to, it'll be a series...on FanFic! If you want, of course...so I'll have a poll- just vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Cruelly yours,**

**Happy Sock**

**P.S. We had a book character parade and I was Daphne Grimm! :)**


	16. Coffee Shops are NOT innocent!

**:D Created a email for fanfiction! It's happy sock fan fiction (insert 'AT' symbol) g mail . com, just take out the spaces. Send me requests, or other things, or chat with me as a friend. I'd like to see what you guys think of! Plus, I'm thinking all of this up right on the spot. I seem to have an ****obsessional thing with line breaks...**

**I got all the monsters from looking at a long list of lengendary monsters, and chose the ones labeled 'Greek'.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordian, because if I was, I'd stop with the Serpent's Shadow and work on the Mark of Athena already. *Sigh*... **

* * *

><p>How the half-bloods knew Maddy had inflitrated their dreams, they simply did not know.<p>

All they knew at eight o' clock the next day at night they were to meet each other and sent on a secret quest. Maddy said what they should be chasing after, which is Gaea and her accomplice Murder, who was a either girl or a boy- they were a half-blood. She said to be careful of what they say- traitors are afoot, and spies are waiting for information. She did not know what they should be looking for, but word was that a item was disguised, said Maddy, and they should look out that gives a slight strange appearance. The only thing she heard was a clue was it was nature related, and those who came from nature could find it (this was directed to Karti.) She said to meet her- she had one hologram call once six months- at Zeus's Fist.

So every girl and boy who had that dream was to go to Zeus's Fist.

So Nico, Hunter, Leah, Alexia, Sarah, Sieghart, Bella, Malcolm, Eileen, Remmess, Karti, Sakirra, Perry, Julianna, Tapia, Kyanna and Amy met at Zeus's fist. At 7:58 they were talking, chatting (and in some cases) flirting, or staring off into space, or doing math problems. At 7:59 they all chatted, but some of them started to get impatient.

At eight o' clock, she appeared.

Nico rushed to her hologram, gasping, "You're just a dream!" The tortured young girl was real. He wished he could reach out and save her, but he couldn't. All those people- kidnapped to help Gaea- was horrible.

Holo-Maddy shook her head mournfully. "I wish that too, my dear friends. But the time has come for you to depart your dear camp." Several heads turned back to look at the camp.

"I have friends along the way, willing to help. I could not find a safer route- you have obstacles. Monster obstacles. I tried my best-" She paused for groans, but came none. Small nods came instead. "-and I hope you will find the best. I have been watching over all of you, and I have personal messages.

Hunter- don't take what seems a joke to be one. It will be disguised as truth.

Leah- open up to people. You have hidden talents.

Alexia- just be sure normal is good. You, my friend, are extraordinary.

Sarah- you know I will have my eye on you. I know what you're up to, and I'm not happy.

Zeke," (Sieghart fidgeted.) "be enlightened for who you lose to. They will be entwined with you.

Bella- take duties into power. Power, is greedy and manipulative. Take it carefully.

Malcolm- shadows are friends. You'll do fine with Mr. Di Angleo as soon as you show every one your demigod talents.

Eileen- never take off that patch. That beholds an important ingredient to Gaea's plan.

Remmess- age does not matter. I know how you feel.

Karti- being a a past dyrad in this lifetime helps in to many different ways.

Sakirra- the brush holds strength in your hands.

Perry- some demons need to be released. Aidan will find the right time, but I will help you to make him lock up quickly.

Julianna-" (Julez nodded at the sound of her true name.) "some people might come in handy-" Holo-Maddy's eyes flicked to Sieghart- "while others stay close to the heart.

Tapia- even though it does not seem, a pot of gold is at every rainbow end.

Kyanna- wisdom is a powerful thing you hold in your fate.

Amy- mistaken is somewhat good. Differences are good. Complaints attract poverty.

And Nico- meet someone who has lost dearly, but keep that person close. They know far more than you do, just leave them in peace. Secrets are her specialty.

I have bags labeled for all of you. They're on the other side of the Fist. I got to..."

Her voice faded and Maddy was no more.

* * *

><p>"Maddy!" A voice yelled enthusiastically. Maddy turned from the screens. Gaea was standing behind her. "Um, did you see who I was holograming?"<p>

Gaea rolled her eyes. "Probably worthless people."

"You're right, Mother," Maddy started to tremble. Maddy knew to get on her good side by calling her _Mother Nature _or _Mother_.

"Anyhoo," Gaea's annoyance slid off her face and dropped to the floor, revealing a happy face. "I'm promoting you to Evergreen! You've been to my use so much, so you're skipping four levels. Evergreen promotes you to three meals plus snacks, holograms every day once a day,"

Maddy knew this was too good to be true. "but, you're going to tell me most things when I want you to tell me whenever. And I want the truth. Or punishment awaits..." And Gaea teleported out of the room.

Maddy gulped. How was she going to protect those half-bloods now? Gaea wants the truth, and she would be punished dearly if she didn't.

_-"Whoever undertakes to set himself up as a judge of Truth and Knowledge is shipwrecked by the laughter of the gods."_ _Albert Einsten-_

* * *

><p>"Okay. Everyone have their duffel bags?" Nico looked at all the nodding heads. Each camper held a green bag that camouflaged like a chameleon, with a name on it, blending in with the green as soon as the bearer touched it. Even Remmess bobbed her head up and down, which was something she did not want to do.<p>

"Let's do a check of what we have in our bags." He checked in his bag. "I have a big tent and a tarp." His brown eyes looked at other people, and motioned to be a circle. As they sixteen campers gathered, and he announced it again. "Clock wise!" He yelled, turning to Sakirra. Sakirra opened her duffel bag, and tilted her head in understanding and confusion. "I guess I have instructions?" Her voice was more of a statement then a question. Nico nodded.

Amy was next. "Awesome! Not letting the boys touch this..." She yelled. Nico raised his brow. "Oh, it's weapons."

Sieghart stood next to Julez closer than anyone had in the circle. "I have- hey, is this some joke? I don't have anything!" He complained, opening the duffel. "We'll use it as an extra, whatever-your-name-is." Nico responded. "It's Sieghart, thanks!"

"We'll play name games later. Next?"

Julez unzipped her bag and looked surprised. "I have many books from half-bloods to half bloods about meat. How to kill it, and be in the wild. Maddy's sticky note says 'just in case'."

Hunter was next. He flipped his blonde hair to the side and looked inside his bag. "Sleeping bags!" He declared.

Remmess unzipped her back and looked in it, her eyes widening. "Books!" She yelled, peering into the duffel. "Some in different languages and different periods in time, Morse Code and even not real languages! Cool!" She hugged the duffel tightly.

Alexia ignored the small girl squealing on her left. "Clothes, for girls!" She yelled to Nico, who was so far away, the circle being really spaced out.

"Money!" Yelled Leah.

"Fishing rods!" (Kyanna)

"Food!" (Malcolm)

"Plant based books!" (Karti)

"Things to hold weapons in secret places!" (Perry)

"Batteries and flashlights!" (Sarah)

"First aid! And...a communicator?" Eileen shouted, confused. (The communicator is with Maddy at all times. She can see and know what's going on and aid them.)

And Bella shouted, clear and definite, "Water canteens, water dowsers and matches with kindling!"

"Good. We start tonight. Wait- no, no, we can't- I'd be unconscious too long...nor can I do that!" Nico eyes bugged out as he saw the map Sakirra held in her hands. "We go back to 2001, to Twin Towers." Sakirra announced.

Silence filled the air. Twin Towers was a tragic thing, and Eileen lost her dad through that, and Julez lost her brothers. Many people had links to that tragic day. "I can't go back in time. But Malcom- he looked at Nico, and grinned. "I can do _special _things with shadows. I can move them-"

"-and possibly time travel with them." Remmess finished, fishing around Malcom's bag for food, or possibly candy, but instead found a pamphlet in a different language. "What the Hades is that?" Alexia asked. Everyone shrugged at the brochure marked with different signs. "Can't you see?" Remmess asked, showing the brochure around. "It's Elvish!"

"Oh. That's great," Nico groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I knew I should've read the Lord of The Rings in Elvish, and I did! Hah! And it's probably too complicated language for you, anyways, in English," She smiled smugly.

Groans were heard from sixteen campers.

"Step One: Find a big shadow," Remmess read. Everyone looked for a big shadow, and they decided one hiding behind the big oak tree would do. "Step Two: One who controls shadows visualizes what happens or what happened, creating a scene shown through the shadow.

Step Three: Step into shadow.

Step Four: Stay Alive," Finished Remmess, and saw that all the older kids had jumped in with the duffels into the time realm. It was closing. She slung her duffel over her shoulder and jumped in.

She was turning. Turning, twisting, pulling, squirming and screaming as she plummeted down to earth to the pavement. Streaks of colors flew past her eyesight as she was falling. Everything hurt. Her stomach ached, her feet hurt, and frankly, her lungs were getting crushed with the intensity of the air, so she didn't want anyone to say this was_ easy._

She couldn't scream anymore. The feeling of anxiety passed, followed with waves of shock. What happened? Is this was shadow time-traveling felt like? And if they're going to do this again, well, she'd better bring a barf bag. This was _so_ one of those 'I am going to die! I'm gonna blow!' sort of moments.

The pavement was coming down fast. The target? Her face.

Instead, she fell on her feet, which started running to the people with duffel bags like her. Her chest was pumping, her heart threatening to jump out of her and run away.

She caught up, wheezing, "Stop! I...need...help..."

Nico, at the front, asked everyone a question, something about Remmess and piggyback rides and running fast. "I'll do it," Amy offered, who was right near Remmess. Amy handed Remmess her luggage and before Remmess could make up a poem about duffel bags, she got swept up and saw herself in a higher view, going fast.

"You're light," Amy commented. "Light is nice!" Remmess immeadiatly struck into a poem.

"_Amy said I'm light,_

_I commented light is nice._

_Light as a feather!"_

"Not bad, kiddo. Not bad at all," Amy commented, and catched up so other people could hear Remmess' poems.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe after ten minutes of reviewing the instructions and waiting, everyone had enough of Remmess's poems. They were entertaining at first, but she got grumpy because they were waiting so long, and started a long, annoying poem about an rude, annoying person named 'Walcolm' and 'Lico'who got a girl named 'Nemmess' unhappy because they time traveled at the wrong time.<p>

So Malcolm was_ clearly_ annoyed.

He sat down at an outdoor cafe, and everyone else decided it would be best, since they could basically touch Twin Towers, but they were in the oppisite direction it would fall and they needed a rest. Leah told Nico she'd get Remmess something to eat, and he agreed, so Leah and Remmess were gone for the moment.

Screams were heard inside.

They all looked at Amy, who had grabbed a bow and a quiver with arrows. She dashed inside. Everyone looked inside and found their own weapons. Then they all ran, one by one.

As they got inside the cafe, it seemed normal. Jazz was quiet in the background, and you'd see the occasional budding writer sipping a latte on their computer. The walls were a pale blue, and a green trim at the bottom. It was your normal cafe, like Starbucks with the comfy leather chairs and the smell of coffee in the air.

Except screams ocasionally happened.

Another round of screams were heard. Nico stomped up by the counter, and stated, "Where's the screaming?"

The employee, a boy with red curly hair and blue eyes and lots and lots of pimples (he looked like a pizza) with a red shirt and a blue collar with a blue visor, looked at the silver back door where a sign stated 'EMPLOYEES ONLY OR SUFFER DEATH.'

Pizza Face turned back and looked at him blankly. "What screaming?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you act innocent with me, Pizza Face."

"I'm not, Goth Man."

"Dough Boy!"

"Emo Dude!"

"Cheese Man!"

The employee's face scrunched up, buying Nico time to jump over the counter, whereas the others ran up and opened a secret swinging door another employee had just used. Once gathered up, they charged to the door.

It opened with ease, revealing a large empty room with Leah, Remmess and a figure hiding in the corner, near them. Problem? An alert with a computerized voice started shouting, "EMPLOYEES NOT REGISTERED. TAKING MAZE FORM WITH MONSTERS."

The ground rumbled, and walls shot up out of nowhere. They blocked the view of the girls, whimpering. They rushed through the maze, only to find Remmess trembling at an alarming speed with Leah defending her, fighting a headless human moaning.

"What the hell is that?" Amy screamed, picking up Remmess. (Nico seemed offended by that comment, but shrugged it off. Hell, in his opinion, was fine.)

Nico unseathed his pure black sword. "Acephali," He answered. "Headless humanoids. Be careful- they sometimes imatate screams of a loved one."

Everyone was going to ask how the Hades they did that with out a mouth. But he had raised his sword and started fighting a Chimaera, which popped out of no where. Everywhere they turned, monsters dissolved from the walls. They all huddled in a circle, backs to each other, and Amy was in the middle, confronting Remmess, who was wailing that she wanted to help when Amy said not to get involved.

And then something happened. Weird monsters started rampaging. A weird demon that started yelling curses and trying to give diseases with every venom he spat, (an Aerico) A bronze footed bull snorted and charged, (a Khalkotauroi)

A scream was heard.

Four half-bloods looked up ward and looked towards the voice. They couldn't see over the towering walls of the maze, but they were pretty sure they heard a scream. Remmess, the only half-blood who wasn't fighting, started running. Amy held her back and shook her head. "Don't. It's just a waste of time."

Remmess broke off and walked away, and Amy turned to the animal who she was fighting and saw the once dead brute was replaced by his brother. She did what all other half-bloods did- they slashed and fought, killing and doing the process again.

Another scream was heard, identical to the first scream, and shouting was heard. _"¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Necesito ayuda, ¡ay! Que alguien me ayude!"_

Amy heard this and notched another arrow on her bow and shot it at the incoming Acephali. The humanoid screamed, even having no head, and dropped to the ground in ashes. More headless humanoids moaned, seething revenge for what Amy had done. She looked at the Athena kids, in a group, killing monsters and jabbing at them. "Anyone know that language?"

Amphisbaena, a huge serpent with two heads at each end was the monsters Julez was fighting, yelled, "Nope, but Remmess does." Amy turned to Remmess. "It's Spanish for 'Help me! Please! I need help, oh my! Someone help me!'"

The half-bloods who finished fighting and were waiting for a second wave of monsters to attack, looked at each other.

They were not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably my worst chapter. I needed to get this up...but it just feels rushed. Sorry if you agree; I'll take things slower next time. It's about getting out of the cafe, finding that hidden figure in the corner, and finding out the true story around 911. I'm sorry I had to choose this date, but it incorporates with my plans to simply show Arabian people are NOT bad, because a lot of the USA was/is discriminating them, and I think that's wrong for what 4 people did. I mean, they didn't mean to blow up Twin Towers! (I think.)**

**Sorry to all people who did not want this date or lost someone. **

****"_Dona nobis pachem. _Give us peace."

~Anonymus


	17. Ideas, Ideas, Ideas

**Dear readers,**

**I don't know how to take this story. I mean, after 9/11. Where should we go next? We keep going back in time, so I need you guys to do homework for me ;) I'm trying to find things that happened. I know I'm going to do Abraham ****Lincoln and Martin Luther King Jr., Louis and Clark, the rev war, and make my way all back to the First Titan War. **

**But how am I supposed to do that?**

**It'd be nice to have historic points in our world to make them be related in demi-godness in the story. But I could possibly take them into consideration, but you guys, I need ideas...**

**And I'm frankly running out of them.**

**Thanks for all future help and reviewing, **

**Sock**


End file.
